The present invention relates to a stool in general, and more particularly to a fancy stool having legs modeled after human legs.
Sitting stools generally consist of a platform, made of hard material or covered with an appropriate upholstery over a resilient padding, and at least three legs supporting the platform from the ground. Stools may be made of wood, plastic or metal and they are functionally used as a seat, although they may, in addition, have such ornamental appearance as to stylishly form part of a furniture set or provide an ornamental visual impression.